


Sleepwalker

by Rhea



Series: Fanvids [28]
Category: Baccano!
Genre: Fanvids
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-28
Updated: 2011-12-28
Packaged: 2017-10-28 08:02:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 4
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/305667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rhea/pseuds/Rhea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I felt the song is a perfect fit, Czes' life and whump, slowly finding the way to a real family. Not particularly bloody (though there are a few shots of Czes' eyes after that one incident), but with full implication of Czes' back story and events shown in Baccano. So there is inherently child abuse.</p><p>The vid is to the song "Sleepwalker" by Adam Lambert. If you like thinking of said song in a not-creepy/positive way and not associating it with child abuse, then this is perhaps not the vid for you.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sleepwalker

Download from Mediafire [here](http://www.mediafire.com/download/shr61hdczofskkf/Sleepwalker+-Chez+-Baccano.mp4.zip)


End file.
